


Hell Reincarnate

by joshdunistherealest



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:38:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7234084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshdunistherealest/pseuds/joshdunistherealest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>How can I say this without breaking</em>
  <br/>
  <em> How can I say this without taking over</em>
  <br/>
  <em> How can I put it down into words</em>
  <br/>
  <em> When it's almost too much for my soul alone</em>
  <br/>
  <em> I loved and I loved and I lost you</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell Reincarnate

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic based on the song "Hurts Like Hell" by Fleurie. I just love this song so much and i wanted to write angst so. I'M SORRY ITS REALLY SAD.

_How can I say this without breaking_  
_How can I say this without taking over_  
_How can I put it down into words_  
_When it's almost too much for my soul alone_  
_I loved and I loved and I lost you_  
  
_Your heart fits like a key Into the lock on the wall_  
_I turn it over, I turn it over_  
_But I can't escape_  
  
Josh and Tyler fell in love probably as quick as humanly possible. From the minute they met, Josh didn't know what it was, his smile, his laugh, his sense of humor. He was just, there in every sense of the word. When they would talk he felt his stomach turn and his heart flutter. Tyler Joseph was beautiful. He would write Josh these words, so full of emotion and passion, dripping with absolute love. He never expected this to turn out this way. Everywhere Josh would go, Tyler would be there with him, never failing to cling at his side.Though they were in secrecy, they were happy nonetheless. Tyler would talk of such wonder, future plans, new songs, how he was finally going to let their relationship be known. He got Josh's hopes up to say the least, but what he didn't know, was that these were such empty promises. He was truly happy, making music with his best friend in the whole world.  
  
Empty promises that were thrown away as soon as Tyler got caught up in his own feelings. He became so distant. Every word now hinted at suspicious. He started to hide the simple things he'd write down, no longer singing to Josh, no longer talking of a future in the slightest. Josh's friends began to warn him, telling him that Tyler was going to hurt him, that he was going to regret everything, every moment with him. He didn't believe them, he was still hopelessly in love with this mess of a boy. That was the thing though, he liked the mess.

It became clear when Josh found Tyler with a girl, touching her like she was the most precious thing on Earth to him, his body curved so delicately against hers, her body laying against _their_ bed, burying her face in _his_ sheets, calling out for _Tyler_  like a song, praises and pleads dripping off her lips for _Tyler._ His world came crashing down at the sight before his eyes. The one thing he thought Tyler would never do, was betray him. Betray him like he was absolutely nothing more than something to simply walk all over. He felt used like never before.   
  
Choking up, he cleared his throat, the pair on the bed scrambling to cover themselves. Quickly, Tyler began to speak, his words feeling absolutely empty except for the twinge of guilt about getting caught. "Josh- wait, it's really not what you think I-"   
  
"Don't. Just- Don't. Get your shit and _go_ , Tyler." Josh fought back tears, his stomach begging to heave, his fingers digging into the doorframe.  
  
Tyler's heart sank, and he pulled on his clothes, storming out of the door quickly, the girl following suit, leaving Josh to register what just happened.  
                                    
  
                                                                                                                        ~  
_  
_  
The following months were bitter, the reality of the end finally setting in for them both. They continued to make music, of course. It was the only job they had. Josh grew to realize that all of Tyler's songs were about Jenna, Tyler's new girlfriend. Tyler's new... everything. The two barely talked anymore. Josh just began letting his anger out on his drums.   
  
The next real conversation they had was in the hallway of a venue. Tyler mumbled a "Good luck." under his breath, Josh looking up from the floor to make eye contact with Tyler.  
  
"Yeah, sure, whatever, you too." Josh swallowed thickly, looking back away from Tyler.  
  
"Josh." Tyler called after him, grabbing ahold of his jacket.  
  
"What do you want?" Josh snapped, glaring down at the other, face softening when he saw the tears in his eyes.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I didn't-. I thought -" Tyler hiccuped, tears pooling down his cheeks. Josh stops, him, placing his hands on the sides of his face.  
  
"No. Tyler. What you did wasn't okay. You ruined what we had, and threw it away, do you expect me to feel sympathy for that? _You_ cheated, Tyler. You're in the wrong." Josh began to cry as well hands shaking, and voice cracking.  
  
"I'm not asking for sympathy! I-I'm- I'm asking for you to listen to me. I know I'm the worst fucking person in the world. I know you're never going to forgive me, but I just want you to know that I am sorry. I'm sorry for betraying your trust, I got caught up in my own shit, I only thought of myself." Tyler sobbed, moving his head away from Josh's hands and wrapping his arms around Josh's waist.  
  
Immediately, Josh shoved him away, so hard that Tyler fell onto the ground, hitting his shoulder on the floor, gripping it in pain.   
  
"You're lying. You always lied. How am I supposed to believe you? You sure as hell weren't trustworthy when you were balls deep in a girl on our bed." Josh forced a laugh.   
  
Tyler sobbed, struggling and picking himself off the floor. "Please. Just. Just tell me you love me again. I know you won't mean it-"  
  
"Of course I love you, Tyler. I always will. Do you know how many nights I've lied awake smelling you on my fucking clothes and wishing you were there?" Josh raised his voice, towering over Tyler.   
  
Tyler was taken back at his words, shaking, but keeping his mouth shut. The least he could do was let him talk.  
  
"I'll never stop loving you. I'll love you until I die. But you hurt me. You ruined us." Josh walked closer, placing his hands on Tyler's waist, making Tyler flinch. He was reassured at his soft, polite touch. All at once, he laid against Tyler, crying tears against his shoulder, buried in his neck, holding him close. "I just want everything back to the way it was. I want you to be my home again, I miss you."  
  
Tyler curled around him, sliding down the wall and bringing Josh down to sit with him, running his fingers through his soft hair, sobs wracking through his chest as he held the other boy close.   
  
"You love her. It's okay." Josh sits up, wiping his eyes with his sleeve, offering a kind smile. "I guess it was kind of meant to be."  
  
Tyler looked at him like his whole world was falling apart. "I wish it wasn't."  
  
                                                                                                                                ~  
  
  
A stage director came backstage, telling the boys that they were on in five minutes. Begrudgingly, they carried out the show as if nothing had happened.  
  
Life goes on.  
  
Even if it feels like hell.


End file.
